Guacodile
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Guacodile. (doesn't trigger the rush attack) (throws it back) }} Guacodile is the fourth plant obtained in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He fires avocado pits at zombies, dealing 20 damage per shot. When attacked, he will rush offscreen and bite each zombie in his path two to three times, with each bite dealing 150 damage per shot. He deals twice as much damage to the first zombie hit while rushing. Guacodile can be planted both on land and in water, although he does not shoot at enemies when submerged in water, though the attack animation is still played. It will rush immediately under the following conditions: *When it is pulled by a Fisherman Zombie. *About to get abducted by a Zombie Parrot. *Pushed directly or indirectly by a Mecha-Football Zombie, a Punk Zombie during its Punk jam or an ankylosaurus. *Attacked by a reflected projectile from a Jester Zombie. *Hit by a Sun Bomb explosion, or a Gargantuar Prime's or a Turquoise Skull Zombie's lasers. *Hit by a MC Zom-B's microphone spin. *Hit by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast. *Hit by the Zombot Dark Dragon's fire breathing attack or its fireballs that it spits out (only on Modern Day - Day 33). *Sucked in by Zombot Sharktronic Sub's mouth turbine or about to be eaten by one of its sharks. *About to be crushed by a frozen block that is pushed by a Troglobite or an Arcade machine that is pushed by an Arcade Zombie. *Gets hit by missiles Origins Guacodile is based on the avocado (Persea americana), also known as the "alligator pear"; and the crocodile, a large aquatic reptile famed for its strong jaws and feeding behavior. His name is a portmanteau of "guacamole", a type of dip made with avocados; and crocodile, the animal he is based on. His costume, a black bowl filled with salsa containing a nacho chip, is also a reference to guacamole, as both it and salsa are types of dip typically used with nachos. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, it will push nearby zombies away and release two rushing baby Guacodiles, without rushing offscreen itself. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Guacodile does an additional 110 DPS with its seeds, and an additional 300 DPS per tick when rushing. Level upgrade Level upgrade Costumed The smaller Guacodiles now return in the opposite direction after rushing off-screen, dealing more damage to the zombies in the lane. Strategies General Because Guacodile can chomp zombies upon getting close, it is useful in creating a last ditch line of defense against zombies that have broken through the player's defense. It can also work as an instant plant if planted immediately next to the horde, and this strategy is further augmented by its fast recharge rate. However, Guacodile is not a powerful plant by itself, as its seeds only deal as much damage as a Peashooter, and its chomp attack is incapable of killing a Conehead Zombie instantly under normal conditions. Slowing plants such as Sap-fling and Stallia can assist Guacodile in dealing more damage with its chomp. Because Guacodile does not chomp a zombie once, but rather multiple times as it moves through, a slowed zombie would take more damage from its chomp attack compared to a normal one. Sweet Potato, Hot Date, and Garlic can also divert zombies to a single lane, allowing Guacodile's chomp attack to hurt a lot more enemies at once. Do not use Guacodiles on Excavator Zombies (unless the Guacodile is fed with Plant Food or planted right on the tile the Excavator Zombie is on) as they will get thrown back before they can perform their rush attack. Another zombie to not use it against is Explorer Zombie or Torchlight Zombie as they can burn it without making it rush. However, when planted at the right time, Guacodile can do its rushing attack and still kill the Explorer Zombie. Also, if the Guacodile is provoked into its rushing bite attack, it will become immune to all damage (including the Explorer Zombie's torch). It should be notable when using Guacodile against All-Star Zombie while he is charging, because Guacodile can not make him fall and activates its rushing attack instantly. However, remember that this attack does no damage on the All-star Zombie until he falls and crashes another plant. Guacodile is great against many zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour because many of the zombies are weak enough for a Guacodile to easily destroy using its rush attack. Along with its fast recharge rate, it will be able to destroy many big threats such as Arcade Zombie or even lone Gargantuars, provided you have an adequate sun supply. The only zombie to watch out is Boombox Zombie as he will stun Guacodile in its position. Guacodile is also a poor choice in Pirate Seas levels without planks as when it performs its rush attack, it will end up falling in the ocean and are unable to target dangerous threats (such as the Imp Cannon). Also, it could be helpful planting them behind your sun producing plants, as if zombies manage to get through your defense, they will be stopped by Guacodile. It can shoot pits while submerged if there is an octopus binding an aquatic plant (excluding Lily Pad). Although, if it is planted without a Lily Pad past the tideline and is attacking something when the tide washes in, it will continue shooting pits, despite the fact that it is in water. The zombies that are knocked back from Guacodile's Plant Food are counted as airborne, allowing Blover or Hurrikale to blow them off the screen and kill them instantly. It is also worth noticing that if Guacodile activates its rushing attack on plankless lanes in Pirate Seas, it or the other Guacodiles it creates (by Plant Food) will still fall into the river. Because of this, never plant him on the fifth-column tile on the plankless lanes. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile In this Chinese Brain Buster, the player must control a series of Guacodiles to eat all the zombies across the screen. They cannot hit a surfboard, run into themselves or exit the lawn as it will cause the player to lose the level. Gallery Trivia *The Guacodile in the Almanac entry picture and seed selection screen is floating above water, but in-game, it is submerged in the water. *In update 7.5.1, planting it on a Barrel Roller Zombie would crash the game. This also would happen when using Plant Food on ice blocks and arcade machines. This was fixed in update 7.6.1. *It and Infi-nut are the only non-single-use plants that can survive Turquoise Skull Zombie's laser attack, as he activates his rush attack instead of being incinerated. *It rushes at the same speed as a lawn mower. *If Guacodile dies, it will not count against level objectives. For example, if one rushes out of the screen, it does not count as losing a plant. A different situation is with Save Our Seeds levels, however, where if a Guacodile does indeed rush, it will be counted as a lost plant. See also *Peashooter *Parsnip *Lawn Mower es:Guacadrilo ru:Гуакодил pl:Guacodile Category:Big Wave Beach obtained plants Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Aquatic plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Multi-directional plants